drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto IV
Grand Theft Auto IV (abreviado comúnmente como GTA IV o GTA 4) es un juego de acción-aventura de estilo "sandbox" desarrollado por Rockstar North."Grand Theft Auto IV: GamePro is the first to play the biggest game of 2008," GamePro 235 (April 2008): 50-51. Es el noveno título de la saga Grand Theft Auto y el primero en su cuarta generación. El juego fue precedido por Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Fue lanzado para ambos PlayStation 3 y Xbox 360 en Australia, Europa y Norteamérica el 29 de abril de 2008 y en Japón el 30 de octubre de 2008. La versión de Windows del juego fue lanzada en Norteamérica el 2 de diciembre de 2008 y en Europa el 3 de diciembre. Dos paquetes episódicos están siendo desarrollados exclusivamente para Xbox 360, en el cual el primero está titulado The Lost and Damned y programado para salir el 17 de febrero de 2009. El juego está establecido en una interpretación rediseñada de Liberty City, una ciudad ficticia basada fuertemente en la ciudad moderna de New York City. Sigue a Niko Bellic, un veterano de guerra de Europa Oriental, quien viene a Estados Unidos en búsqueda del sueño americano, pero rápidamente se encuentra enredado en un hampa de mala muerte de bandas, crímenes y corrupción. Como otros juegos en la saga, GTA IV está compuesto de elementos de conducción y disparos en tercera persona, y posee un juego de "mundo abierto" que le da a los jugadores más control sobre su experiencia de juego. GTA IV es el primer juego de consola en la franquicia que tiene un modo multijugador en línea, el cual contiene quince diferentes tipos de juego. Un gran éxito comercial y crítico, Grand Theft Auto IV rompió marcas en la industria con ventas de alrededor de 3.6 millones de unidades en su primer día de ventas y recaudando más de $500 millones de dólares en ingresos en su primera semana, de unas estimadas 6 millones de unidades vendidas en todo el mundo. Hasta el 16 de agosto de 2008, el juego ha vendido más de 10 millones de copias. Grand Theft Auto IV recibió críticas abrumadoramente positivas, convirtiéndose en uno de los juegos más puntuados de todos los tiempos en sitios web de compilación de puntaje como MobyGames y TopTenReviews. Jugabilidad Grand Theft Auto IV está estructurado similarmente a juegos anteriores de la saga. El núcleo del juego consiste en elementos de un juego de disparos en tercera persona y uno de conducción, brindando al jugador un ambiente abierto y grande en el que puede moverse por cualquier parte. A pie, el personaje del jugador es capaz de caminar, correr, nadar, saltar y trepar, así como utilizar armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. los jugadores pueden robar y conducir una variedad de vehículos, incluyendo automóviles, botes, helicópteros y motocicletas. Grand Theft Auto IV toma ventaja del Natural Motion del motor Euphoria, el cual combina inteligencia artificial, biomecánicas y físicas para hacer el comportamiento y la adaptación de movimientos de los PNJs más realistas. El ambiente abierto y no lineal permite a los jugadores explorar y escoger cómo desean jugar. Aunque las misiones son necesarias para progresar a través del juego y desbloquear ciertas partes del mapa y contenido, no son necesarias debido a que los jugadores pueden completarlas cuando les apetezca. Cuando no se está desarrollando una misión, el jugador puede deambular libremente. Sin embargo, crear estragos puede atraer atención no deseada y potencialmente fatal de las autoridades. Niko puede contratar prostitutas y pagar por tres niveles diferentes de servicio: masturbación, felación y coito, y pedir un baile privado mnientras se visita clubs de lap dance. El juego ofrece una representación poco detallada de los actos sexuales con prostitutas y no hay desnudez. Es posible tener múltiples misiones activas, debido al hecho de que algunas misiones continuarán sobre el curso de varios días y requerirán que el jugador espere por las siguientes instrucciones, etc. El jugador pude participar en una variedad de misiones opcionales. por la primera vez en la saga, Grand Theft Auto IV posee "opciones morales" en varios puntos durante el juego, en los que el jugador es forzado a decidir entre matar a un personaje o perdonarlo, o matar a uno de dos personajes. El juego tiene dos diferentes finales, los cuales son determinados por la decisión entre cuál de las dos misiones completar. El jugador puede escoger entre una misión de venganza o una misión de trato cada una llevando a un diferente final. Combate y respuesta policial El sistema de combate con armas ha sido revisado a un mejor esquema en tercera persona. Marbles, Mr. "Wanted" en Gamepro Magazine p. 52 (octubre 2007) El jugador puede deslizarse para cubrirse, disparar ciegamente, y apuntar libremente. Cuando está en la mira, la salud del objetivo es indicada por ocho segmentos dentro del círculo del objetivo (el cual es blanco), estos segmentos pueden ser blancos (si el objetivo es un civil/no atacante o no agresivo) o rojo (autoridades/objetivos hostiles o de asesinato), adicionalmente, si el objetivo está usando un chaleco antibalas habrá un círculo más pequeño adicional de 6 segmentos dentro del círculo de salud representando la armadura que el objetivo tiene, además, Niko puede realizar "ejecuciones cinemáticas", esto solo es posible cuando el círculo del objetivo se vuelve rojo y empieza a parpadear, solo puede ser hecho con una pistola y solo a ciertos personajes y en ciertas situaciones. Los jugadores ahora pueden apuntar partes individuales del cuerpo usando un modernizado sistema de blancos. La salud de Niko está representada por un semicírculo verde en el lado izquierdo del minimapa, mientras que un semicírculo azul en la derecha representa su blindaje. Si Niko es herido, puede recuperar su salud usando los servicios de una prostituta, comiendo, bebiendo gaseosas, durmiendo, usando kits médicos o usando su teléfono celular para llamar a los paramédicos, también, una de las muchas novias en el juego tiene la habilidad de curar a Niko llamándola con el celular (aunque ella solo provee consejos de primeros auxilios y/o coqueteos con Niko para lograr esto). La salud es generalmente reducida por heridas físicas como caídas desde altura, arrollamientos por vehículos cuando camina, salir por el limpiaparabrisas de un vehículo cuando choca, y por supuesto, disparos o explosiones si está equipado con armadura. El blindaje corporal es gradualmente dañado por disparos, explosiones y cuchillazos. Cuando el nivel de salud del protagonista llega a cero este reaparece en el hospital más cercano, pero pierde el 10% de su riqueza total (hasta un máximo de $ 10,000). Niko es capaz de retener sus armas luego de reaparecer en un hospital, a diferencia de anteriores juegos de GTA (aparte de Vice City Stories y San Andreas), donde esta habilidad y la posibilidad de retener las armas después de ser arrestado tenía que estar desbloqueada. Sin embargo, las armas todavía se confiscan si es arrestado y llevado a la estación de policía. Los niveles de búsqueda operan de manera diferente a los juegos previos de GTA. Cuando la policía está persiguiendo a Niko, un radio de búsqueda aparece en el mapa en el cual la policía lo estará buscando. El tamaño del radio incrementa con el nivel de búsqueda del jugador y se reposiciona en el sitio donde la policía vea a Niko. El jugador pude evadir a la policía escapando del radio de búsqueda y temporalmente mantener un perfil bajo: no cometiendo ninguna ofensa posterior. Los niveles de búsqueda pueden ser perdidos si Niko maneja a un "Pay 'N' Spray" como en juego anteriores u ocultándose a sí mismo mediante el cambio clandestino de vehículos en áreas vacías como en garajes o estacionamientos. No obstante, entrar a un "Pay 'N' Spray" no removerá los niveles si la policía nota a Niko entrando al garaje. El jugador tiene la opción de intentar escapar al arresto antes de que sea esposado, al costo de incrementar su nivel de búsqueda en una estrella. Además, los peatones con celulares pueden reportar crímenes que presencien en su ambiente circundante.GamesTM, July 2007, p34 El tipo de respuesta policial también difiere ligeramente de anteriores juego de GTA; pero, crear más caos aun lleva a una respuesta más fuerte. Crímenes "menores", como asalto, descarga pública de un arma, gran robo de autos y homicidio, continúan siendo manejados por patrullas policiales. Niveles más altos de búsqueda aun activan equipos de soporte con helicópteros de la policía y naves acuáticas y agentes parecidos a la FBI, conocidos como FIB (Federal Investigation Bureau) en GTA IV. Sin embargo, la policía SWAT y los militares no aparecen más en niveles altos de búsqueda, como se ve en títulos anteriores de la serie. En cambio, han sido reemplazados por un equipo antiterrorista de élite conocido como N.O.O.S.E. (National Office Of Security Enforcement), una fusión entre SWAT y el Departamento de Seguridad Nacional de los Estados Unidos. Armas *Cuchillo *Bate de béisbol *Glock 17 *Desert Eagle *Uzi *MP5 *Spas-12 *Escopeta Remington *AK-47 *Carabina M4 *Rifle de francotirador *PSG-1 *RPG-7 *Cóctel molotov *Granada de mano Vehículos Cuando se roba un carro estacionado se mostrará ahora a Niko rompiendo el cristal (si está cerrado) pateando la ventana, golpeándola con su codo o arma y luego manipula los cables de encendido para que encienda, a diferencia de anteriores juegos donde el jugador simplemente entraba en el asiento del conductor o no podía entrar si estaba bajo llave. Una nueva característica en GTA IV permite al jugador enfocar la cámara en el objetivo durante persecuciones, activado si se presiona el botón de cámara cinemática. Todos los vehículos en el juego utilizan el minimapa como un dispositivo GPS. Otro rasgo nuevo incluye direcciones por voz cuando un destino es seleccionado en el mapa, aunque solo está disponible en los autos caros (pero puede ser activado para todos los autos en el menú de opciones). Se pueden agregar "waypoints" en los destinos en el mapa, dejando un rastro verde en el mapa entre Niko y su destino. Sin embargo, la más grande adición a la saga GTA es la nueva habilidad de llamar un taxi, el cual permite al jugador llegar a un lugar sin tener que manejar manualmente. El viaje en un taxi también permite a Niko llegar instantáneamente a su destino, si el jugador escoge omitir el viaje actual. El jugador ya no es capaz de pilotar aviones, como era posible en anteriores juegos de GTA, pero aun puede manejar helicópteros, incluyendo el "Annihilator" de la policía, que tiene ametralladoras montadas. Las físicas de los daños en los carros son más detalladas en GTA IV' que en sus predecesores. Cuando una colisión mayor sucede en motocicleta, lo más probable es que el jugador salga volando, dependiendo de la velocidad, el ángulo y el balance de la moto. Niko puede volar en muchas direcciones diferentes, resultando en una experiencia de choque realista. El motor de físicas convertirá al personaje en un muñeco de trapo después de un choque con moto, en vez de usar un animación predefinida, resultando en colisiones más realistas. Niko puede perder salud o morir si choca o rompe el parabrisas cuando colisiona con objetos a alta velocidad. Los vehículos no explotarán si se voltean, o les disparan en otro lugar que en el bloque del motor o el tanque de combustible, no obstante podrían incendiarse y eventualmente explotar si el motor es repetidamente dañado por colisiones (o chocar el carro con tal fuerza que destruiría el motor completamente, esto es tener un carro intacto y chocar la parte frontal del carro con un borde con un camión a altas velocidades, aunque esto es considerado como un fallo en el sistema porque pasa en momentos inesperados). Las explosiones pueden a veces hacer inservibles a los vehículos cercanos, o causar que se incendien. Los motores de los carros también pueden malograrse, haciéndolos incapaces de funcionar (el motor debe estar muy dañado). No obstante, un fallo en la programación permite que un motor muerto funcione de nuevo. Niko debe sacar su teléfono y marcar cualquier número, incluso solo un dígito; cuando empiece la llamada el carro se prenderá (el jugador debe presionar el botón de acelerar mientras hace la llamada). Si se hace muchas veces con el mismo carro dañado, este eventualmente se incendiará incluso si el jugador se las arregla para no dañarlo más. Este fallo aún no es corregido. Con más de 120 tipos de vehículos diferentes, GTA IV ofrece otra vez un número masivo de vehículos accesibles, muchos de ellos siendo completamente rediseñados. Cambios comunes son adaptaciones al diseño para que parezcan vehículos modernos, aunque algunos vehículos de GTA IV han sido rediseñados para aparecer como un modelo más antiguo. Algunos vehículos raros solo pueden ser obtenidos completando misiones, mientras que otros vehículos antes raros de encontrar están disponibles en tiendas de autos. Además, algunos vehículos raros solo pueden aparecer durante la misión relacionada. Cuando se maneja un carro, el jugador es capaz de romper la ventana, apuntar libremente y disparar fuera del vehículo con diferentes armas de una mano. El jugador incluso puede usar la cámara trasera y disparar mientras está en esta, pero el jugador debe ser habilidoso para hacerlo debido a la combinación de botones necesitados para hacerlo (acelerar, maniobrar, ver atrás y disparar, todo al mismo tiempo). El jugador también puede tirar granadas o cócteles molotov.PSM3 Magazine - Issue #98 (February 2008) Comunicación El uso del teléfono celular ha sido expandido para realizar múltiples acciones. Cuando se selecciona el teléfono, una versión más grande de este aparece en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla. El teléfono permite al jugador ver mensajes de texto y anotaciones, así como organizar encuentros con amigos para una variedad de actividades. Se pueden reintentar misiones fallidas accediendo al menú . El jugador puede tomar fotos con el teléfono móvil y cargarlos a la computadora de la policía durante ciertas misiones. Niko puede marcar 911 para llamar a la policía para que arresten a un atacante, o que pierdan su tiempo con una llamada falsa. También puede contactar a los paramédicos y la estación de bomberos. Los paramédicos, después de llegar, pueden curar a Niko completamente si él lo decide. El costo es el mismo al que se paga cuando pierde toda su salud y es curado en un hospital. Además, el teléfono permite el acceso al modo multijugador. El juego también posee varias bases de datos diferentes que Niko puede usar. Una versión dentro del juego de Internet puede ser usada si se accede a la cadena de cibercafés, "TW@", localizada a través de la ciudad. Hay más de 100 sitios web accesibles dentro del juego, y Niko también puede enviar y recibir correos electrónicos y organizar citas futuras. Aunque el cibercafé fue introducido en Grand Theft Auto III, no tenía la opción de navegar por Internet. En un vehículo policial, Niko puede hacer uso de una computadora de carro para acceder a la base de datos de criminales de Liberty City, descubrir información sobre varios criminales en Liberty City e incluso rastrearlos por una recompensa. El juego también posee programación de televisión, con varios canales con programas y comerciales. La televisión cubre una ancha variedad de géneros incluyendo noticias, comedia, "talk shows" y deportes. Ambientación GTA IV toma lugar en una rediseñada Liberty City basada en cuatro de los barrios de Nueva York y partes de Nueva Jersey. Broker es el equivalente en GTA IV de Brooklyn, Manhattan es ahora llamado Algonquin, Queens es ahora Dukes, el barrio de [Bronx es Bohan y Nueva Jersey es Alderney. Imágenes también revelan que la playa Brighton es renombrada Playa Hove. El área total del mapa es un poco más pequeña que el de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, pero la nueva rendición de. Liberty City será ahora más detallada y más grande que cualquier otra ciudad jamás creada por Rockstar. Adicionalmente, de acuerdo con la revista oficial de PlayStation 3 (versión británica) «para llegar de un lado de la mejorada Liberty City al otro te tomará al menos una hora». Rockstar ha declarado que es la ciudad más grande que han creado, y aunque es más pequeña que el estado de San Andreas, las dos son comparables en términos cuando «el nivel de verticalidad de la ciudad, el número de edificios a los que puedes entrar, y el nivel de detalle de esos edificios» son tomados en cuenta. En otros temas, los desarrolladores aun están decidiendo si deben usar puentes para bloquear el acceso a otras zonas. Sin embargo, finalmente el jugador será capaz de llevar a Niko Bellic a explorar, y cruzar Brooklyn, Manhattan y los puentes Williamsburg. El equivalente en GTA IV de la Estatua de la Libertad es la Estatua de la Felicidad, Times Square es llamado Star Junction y DUMBO: Down Under the Manhattan Bridge Overpass (Debajo del puente de Manhattan) es conocido como BOABO: Beneath the Offramp of the Algonquin Bridge Overpass (Bajo la rampa del puente de Algoquin). El edificio MetLife es GetaLife (literalmente, «Consíguete una vida» en inglés). Otro edificio llamado Twitchins, el equivalente de la Fábrica Domino Sugar, está incluido en el juego. Dan Houser ha también confirmado que una área muy parecida a Central Park, aparecerá en el juego, llamada Middle Park. Staten Island no será incluido en el juego por la razón de que los desarrolladores creen que no tendría diversión jugar ahí; Dan Houser también declara que no habrá «puntos muertos» o «espacio irrelevante» en Liberty City como los hubo en los desiertos áridos de San Andreas. Los transeúntes son mucho más inteligentes, diversos, e interesantes , usando sus teléfonos móviles, cajeros automáticos, comiendo algo, bebiendo refrescos, leyendo periódicos, rascándose la nariz, tosiendo e interactuando unos con otros, a veces pacíficamente, a veces no. Gente sin casas podrán ser vistos en callejones frotando sus manos al fuego, sentados contra la pared, pidiendo limosna. Los flujos de transeúntes y tráfico variará según la hora del día. Se ha dicho que habrán ocasiones en las que Niko tendrá que arreglar encuentros con contactos en los techos de los edificios, permitiéndonos esto poder aventar gente de dichos techos. Sin embargo, no todos los edificios serán accesibles en el juego. También Niko podrá decidir importantes decisiones: varias veces podrá decidir si matar o dejar vivir a un objetivo. En ambos casos, el juego sigue con pequeñas variaciones. Al final, Niko debe tomar una decisión que alterará el juego por completo: hay dos opciones para acabar el juego, una es matando a Dimitri, y la otra es haciendo un pacto con él. Comunidad y online Multijugador La opción de multijugador en el juego ha sido confirmada. Sin embargo, no será MMOG, tal como Dan Houser había previamente sugerido cuando citó Everquest como fuente de inspiración. El modo multijugador será accesible desde el teléfono de Niko, permitirá a un máximo de 16 jugadores con 15 diferentes modos, y el mapa de los modos será la ciudad, tal como se haría con un solo jugador. Los nombres de catorce de los quince modos han sido desvelados. Los modos son los siguientes: Hangman's NOOSE, Car Jack City, Bomb da Base, Bomb da Base II, Mafia Work, Team Mafia Work, Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Turf War, Cops N Crooks, Race, GTA Race, Deal Breaker y Free Roam. Las descripciones de algunos de los modos de juego son las siguientes: Deathmach Jugadores: 2 a 16. Desarrollo: Enfrentamiento a muerte contra el resto de jugadores. Se desarrolla en un área limitada de Liberty City para mantener la acción. Este modo de juego también se podrá jugar entre un máximo de 8 equipos (modo Team Deathmatch). GTA Race Jugadores: 2-16. Desarrollo: Carreras por toda la ciudad en diferentes circuitos y en diferentes vehículos. Se pueden recoger armas por el camino y usarlas contra los oponentes. También se puede cambiar de vehículo. Mafia Work Jugadores: 2-8. Desarrollo: El jefe de la mafia, Petrovic, tiene varios trabajos para el jugador, los cuales serán descritos en una conversación por el móvil. Cada trabajo es una misión en la que se tendrá que reclutar gente para iniciar ataques. Este modo de juego también se podrá jugar entre un máximo de 8 equipos (modo Team Mafia Work). Cops N Crooks Jugadores: 4-16 en dos equipos. Desarrollo: Un equipo es el de la policía, y el otro el de los ladrones. En el equipo de ladrones, uno es elegido de forma aleatoria como jefe y el resto del equipo debe protegerlo y ayudarle a escapar de una zona del mapa mientras el otro grupo trata de impedirlo. También puede que no haya ningún jefe y tengan que ir al vehículo de escape como pueden. Hangman's NOOSE Jugadores: 2-4. Desarrollo: El jefe de la mafia, Petrovic, ha entrado ilegalmente en el aeropuerto Francis y alguien ha llamado a los NOOSE. El objetivo será protegerle y llevarlo a un sitio seguro de Liberty. Free Roam (Modo Libre) Jugadores: 2-16. Desarrollo: Jugar por toda la ciudad libremente. Social Club Rockstar Games Social Club es una web que mostrará las estadísticas de juego de los usuarios registrados y premios basados en la actividad del jugador en el juego. La web del Social Club fue anunciada el 27 de marzo de 2008, y fue lanzada el 17 de abril de 2008 en http://socialclub.rockstargames.com. Social Club constará de cinco partes, inicialmente; LCPD Police Blotter, The Story Gang, The 100% Club, The Hall Of Fame y The Liberty City Marathon. También hay una característica llamada The Zit - los usuarios de Social Club podrán marcar un número en su móvil (dentro del juego) para marcar las canciones que le interesen, y después comprarla al conectarse a Social Club a través de la tienda de música de Amazon.com. Esta característica estará inicialmente sólo disponible en Estados Unidos, con intención de Rockstar de ampliarlo a otros países posteriormente. Tema musical Se rumorea que Philip Glass, el compositor de la música usada en el primer tráiler, está involucrado en la composición del tema musical de GTA IV. Se describió el tema como: «moderno y encaja el ambiente perfectamente». Pruit-Igoe, de Glass (tema de Koyaanisqatsi), fue usado en el tráiler. Dan Houser ha dicho que «Rockstar realmente está evolucionando la forma en la que la radio funciona». De acuerdo con la Official Xbox Magazine, una de las estaciones de radio incluye «un sonido rítmico europeo del Este». Otro tipo de música anunciado a la prensa incluye hip-hop de Rusia y de la Costa Este. El rango de música en GTA IV abarcará diferentes épocas y géneros. La primera canción confirmada mostrada a la prensa fue Sorrow Tears and Blood de Fela Kuti. Desarrollo .]] El trabajo en Grand Theft Auto IV empezó en noviembre de 2004, casi inmediatamente después del lanzamiento de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Cerca de 150 desarrolladores de juegos trabajaron en Grand Theft Auto IV, dirigidos por miembros principales del equipo de Grand Theft Auto III. El juego usa un RAGE, motor de juego propiedad de Rockstar, el cual fue previamente usado en Rockstar Table Tennis, en combinación con el motor de animación Euphoria. En vez de animaciones pre-escritas, Euphoria usa animación de procedimiento para controlar la forma en la que el jugador se mueve, logrando movimientos más realistas en el personaje. El motor Euphoria también permite que los PNJs reaccionen de una manera realista a las acciones del jugador. En un avance, un jugador golpeó a un PNJ hacia una ventana y este se agarró del borde para detener su caída. El juego usa "middleware" de Image Metrics para facilitar expresiones faciales intrincadas y facilitar el proceso de incorporar sincronización con los labios. El follaje en el juego es producido a través de SpeedTree. Grand Theft Auto IV da un cambio en la serie a un estilo y tono más realistas y detallados, en parte un resultado de la transición a consolas que ofrecen gráficos en alta definición y las nuevas y mejoradas capacidades de tales consolas. El cofundador de Rockstar Dan Houser dijo "lo que estamos tomando como nuestra contraseña en [GTA IV] es la idea de lo que la alta definición realmente significa. No solo en términos de gráficas, los cuales obviamente estamos logrando, pero en términos de todos los aspectos de diseño. ... Tú sabes, intentar hacer algo más realista, más compacto, pero reteniendo aun la coherencia global que otros juegos tenían." El director artístico Aaron Garbut dijo que uno de las razones por la que decidieron establecer el juego en New York es porque "todos sabemos cuán impresionante, diversa, vibrante y cinemática la ciudad es. ... Y como estábamos esperando presionar el detalle, la variedad y vida, por falta de una mejor palabra, a tal grado que parecía que basar el juego en una ciudad tan sinónima con estas cosas fue una gran decisión." Dan Houser agregó "porque estábamos trabajando en alta definición y sabíamos que necesitaríamos un montón de investigación, queríamos estar en algún lugar donde tuviéramos un punto de apoyo." Los desarrolladores conscientemente evitaron crear una recreación fiel de New York City, Dan Houser dijo "lo que siempre hemos tratado de hacer es elaborar una cosa que luzca real y tenga las cualidades de una ambiente real, pero también es divertido desde una perspectiva de diseño de juego." La interpretación de Liberty City en Grand Theft Auto IV está más detallada y es la ciudad individual más grande en la saga. aunque es más pequeña que San Andreas, Liberty City es comparable a esta en términos de enfoque cuando "el nivel de verticalidad de la ciudad, el número de edificios en el que puedes entrar, y el nivel de detalle en estos edificios" se toman en cuenta. La meta para Liberty City era no tener puntos muertos o espacios irrelevantes, como los desiertos de San Andreas. Para lograr un ambiente realista, el equipo Rockstar North, radicado en Edimburgo, Escocia, hizo dos viajes a New York apara investigación, uno al comienzo del proyecto (el cual es hecho con todos los juegos de GTA) y otro más corto más tarde durante el desarrollo. Un equipo de investigación a tiempo completo, en Nueva York, manejó peticiones de información desde la minoría étnica de un vecindario hasta videos de patrones de tránsito. Contenido descargable Rockstar Games está publicando contenido episódico exclusivo para la versión de Xbox 360. El primer episodio, titulado The Lost and Damned ("Los Perdidos y Malditos"), será lanzado en Xbox Live el 17 de febrero de 2009. El episodio se centrará en un nuevo personaje central, Johnny Klebitz, quien es un miembro de la pandilla de motociclistas de Liberty City Los Perdidos, una pandilla que está presente en varias misiones de GTA IV. Dan Houser, vicepresidente del desarrolo creativo en Rockstar Games, afirma que el episodio mostrará "una lado diferente de Liberty City". Detalles sobre el precio no han sido revelados, aunque es casi seguro que no se lanzaría gratuitamente, debido a que el anterior director ejecutivo de Take-Two Interactive, Paul Eibeler, ha dicho numerosas veces que stas descargas proveerían de ingresos adicionales para la compañía, pero Microsoft ha dicho que es la decisión de Rockstar si es que cobrarán por este. Jeronimo Barrera, Vicepresidente de Desarrollo de Productos de Rockstar Games, ha dicho que los episodios serán un experimento porque no están seguros que hay suficientes usuarios con acceso a contenido en línea en el Xbox 360. El gerente de finanzas de Take-Two Interactive, Lainie Goldstein reveló que Microsoft estaba pagando un total de $50 millones por los primeros dos episodios. El contenido fue anunciado durante la conferencia de prensa de Microsoft en el E3 del 9 de mayo de 2006. Peter Moore, en ese entonces el jefe de la división Interactive Entertainment Business de Microsoft describió el contenido descargable como "paquetes episódicos épicos", y no solo un carro o un personaje extra. Una comunicado de prensa durante la conferencia dijo que los paquetes agregarían "horas de enteramente nuevo juego". El 20 de febrero de 2008, fue inicialmente anunciado que el contenido extra sería introducido al comienzo de agosto del mismo año. Como parte de sus reportes financieros de sus segundo trimestre Take-Two anunció que el contenido descargable había sido retrasado y sería lanzado durante el primer trimestre de su año financiero de 2009 (noviembre 2008–enero 2009). El 13 de noviembre de 2008, el presidente ejecutivo de Take-Two Strauss Zelnick dijo que mientras están planeando publicar el primer episodio alrededor de enero de 2009, esta fecha podría cambiar al segundo trimestre financiero (febrero-abril) dependiendo de la fecha de finalización. Actualizaciones Luego del lanzamiento del juego, Kotaku reportó que varios dueños de PlayStation 3 y Xbox 360 se habían quejado de cuelgues durante la cinemática inicial, haciéndola injugable. Se reportó en Kotaku que el multijugador en línea estaba caído en el día del lanzamiento para algunos usuarios de PlayStation 3. El 7 de mayo de 2008, Rockstar publicó un parche para la versión de PlayStation 3 del juego para mejorar la experiencia multijugador. De acuerdo a Rockstar, la actualización previene que los servidores de GameSpy se sobrecarguen y entonces se reduce el impacto en estos servidores que estaban causando ralentización en el juego. Arreglos posteriores al modo multijugador fueron hechas disponibles el 23 de junio de 2008. El 27 de octubre de 2008, Rockstar lanzó una actualización que agregaba soporte para Trophy en la versión de PlayStation 3. Como los Achievements en la Xbox 360, los Trophies pueden ser desbloqueados completando ciertas tareas únicas. El 15 de noviembre 2008, otro parche (1.04) fue lanzado para la versión de PlayStation 3. El 13 de diciembre de 2008, un parche (1.0.1.0) fue lanzado para la versión del juego en Microsoft Windows. Este parche permite el soporte para DirectInput, posibilitando el uso de controles aparte de Microsoft. Versión de Windows El 6 de agosto de 2008, Rockstar anunció que una versión para Microsoft Windows estaba en desarrollo por Rockstar North y Rockstar Toronto. El juego fue anunciado originalmente para la venta en Norteamérica el 18 de noviembre de 2008 y en Europa el 21 de noviembre de 2008, pero más tarde fue retrasado de vuelta al 2 y 3 de diciembre de 2008, respectivamente. Cuenta con características ampliadas, incluyendo un control de densidad del tráfico, configuraciones de distancia de dibujado y un editor de repeticiones. El editor de repetición permite a los jugadores grabar y editar clips de juego que pueden ser subidos a Rockstar Social Club. Se utiliza Games for Windows - Live para el juego en línea con soporte para hasta 32 jugadores en el modo multijugador. Protección por medio de SecuROM es utilizada y una activación en línea es requerida para jugar el juego. La versión para Windows fue elogiada por sus gráficos mejorados en comparación con las versiones de la consola, pero por otro lado hay informes de muchos clientes que no pudieron jugar debido a incompatibilidad con controladores de ATI Radeon, problemas con DRM y otros problemas sin resolver que no han sido arreglados, así como múltiples errores y fallos (los cuales incluso dar lugar a recomendaciones de no comprar el juego poco después del lanzamiento). El 13 de diciembre de 2008, un parche para el GTA IV fue publicado y recibió opiniones mixtas. Algunos usuarios informaron de mejora en la experiencia de juego, mientras que la mayoría de los usuarios informó de poca o ninguna diferencia. En algunos casos, el parche presentó nuevos problemas. El juego ha recibido críticas por parte de Gamespot y de otros sitios web debido a su bajo rendimiento, incluso en sistemas que superan los requisitos de sistema recomendados, que también fueron criticados por ser demasiado altos. El juego también ha sido criticado por sus dependencias, tales como Rockstar Social Club y SecuROM, y el progreso del jugador no se puede guardar a menos que Windows Live también esté instalado. Recepción |OPMAU = 10/10 |EGM = A+/A+/A |IGN = 10.0/10 |1UP = A+ |Edge = 10/10 |EuroG = 10/10 |Fam = 39 of 40 |GSpot = 10.0/10 |GI = 10/10 |MC = Xbox 360: 98% PS3: 98% PC: 91%http://www.metacritic.com/games/platforms/pc/grandtheftauto4 |Meri = 10/10[http://www.meristation.com/v3/todosobre.php?idj=cw42893e6f385e2&pic=PS3 Análisis de GTA IV en Meristation] |MG = Xbox 360: 96% PS3: 96% |TTR = X360: 3.98/4 PS3: 3.97/4 }} GTA IV ha recibido valoraciones positivas en su lanzamiento, no sólo por los gráficos, el sonido o la historia, sino por la sensación que transmite el hecho de estar inmerso en una ciudad «real» con gente «real». Ya es considerado uno de los mejores videojuegos de la historia y el mejor multiplataforma hasta la fecha . Es el quinto juego que Gamespot califica con una nota perfecta. Sin embargo, la versión para PC, ha sido duramente criticada por la comunidad de usuarios, la mayoría de los cuales se quejan de una mala optimización que impide jugar de forma estable incluso con ordenadores de gama alta, así como de errores gráficos y cuelgues varios, desde Rockstar reconocen el problema y dicen que están tratando de reparar los errores a través de un parche. Récords * Se convirtió en el videojuego más vendido en su primera semana de ventas, con 6 millones de copias, superando a Halo 3. * Ha conseguido los mayores ingresos generados por un producto de entretenimiento en 24 horas. En ese aspecto superó también a Halo 3. * Es el videojuego que mejores críticas ha recibido mundialmente. * Es el videojuego más jugado de Xbox Live y PlayStation Network hasta la fecha. En Xbox llegó a superar a Call of Duty 4. Polémica Grand Theft Auto IV, al igual que la mayoría de sus predecesores, ha sido muy criticado sobre todo porque, en esta entrega, el nivel de violencia ha aumentado considerablemente. Ya ha sido calificado de una manera similar a la de Manhunt 2, videojuego también creado por Rockstar. Igualmente también hay críticas a la violencia general del juego, consideradas necesarias para avanzar en el juego.GTA IV, perfección técnica al servicio de la vulgaridad. Referencias Enlaces externos * Página oficial del juego (en inglés) * Página oficial (en español) * GTA IV: The Lost and Damned (en inglés) * Rockstar Social Club (en inglés) * Euphoria (Engine Motion) (en inglés) Categoría:Videojuegos de PlayStation 3 Categoría:Videojuegos de Xbox 360 Categoría:Videojuegos de PC Categoría:Grand Theft Auto Categoría:Videojuegos de 2008 Categoría:Videojuegos de disparos en tercera persona Categoría:Juegos no lineales